


let the sunshine in (the sunshine in)

by beccaboom



Series: #damereydaily2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaboom/pseuds/beccaboom
Summary: The war is over. The First Order has fallen. The sun shines on a new day in a freer galaxy.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590235
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	let the sunshine in (the sunshine in)

**Author's Note:**

> Wait a minute. I'm writing...and it's not about dad!Poe? Or even dad! Poe adjacent? WHO. AM. I? 
> 
> Consider this a part of Day 2 of the #damereydaily2020!

The war is over. The First Order has fallen. The sun shines on a new day in a freer galaxy.

Finn slips out of his embrace with Poe and Rey as he spots Rose across the clearing. Poe steps back, keeping his hand entwined with Rey’s.

“We did it,” Rey says quietly.

“Yeah, we did. I can’t...I can’t tell you how happy I am to see you again, Rey. I thought we’d lost you out there and, well, I know I can be a bit...difficult -” Rey raises her eyebrow at that - “but it’s only because I care. Because I  _ do  _ care about you. A lot, in fact.”

Rey looks down at their joined hands and gives Poe’s a gentle squeeze. She tips her head up and leans over, brushing her lips gently over Poe’s cheek. Her smile, Poe would recall many years later, looks like sunshine and the promise of a full and better future.

Poe’s was radiant. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
